Change
by LiHyun23
Summary: Sehun berusaha menemukan jodohnya. Jongin berusaha melindungi dongsaengnya. Apa yang akan terjadi? (maaf jika summary begitu aneh) - HunKai fict
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Change

Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Other

Rate: T (or Maybe M)

Genre: Romance, Family

Warning: Boys Love, SA (Switch Age)

A/N: This fict is my first fict Yaoi

~ ooo 0 ooo ~

Seorang namja tengah memeriksa semua dokumen yang ditinggalkan oleh sang appa, ia harus bisa menemukan dokumen yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Kim

"paman Cho, apa kau sudah menemukan dimana keluarga Kim saat ini?" Tanya Sehun

Paman Cho menghampiri meja Sehun dan memberikan dokumen hasil pencariannya dimeja Sehun. Sehun langsung membaca dokumen itu

"hmm.. keluarga Kim telah meninggl dunia tapi mereka meninggalkan dua anak yang masih hidup, Kim Jongin dan Kim Sohyun" gumam Sehun, "mereka memiliki sebuah took bunga didekat rumah mereka" sambung Sehun

Sehun meletakkan dokumen itu dan menatap paman Cho dengan intens

"aku akan menemui mereka untuk menyelesaikan perjodohan ini" ucap Sehun

"baik tuan"

.

.

Seorang namja manis berkulit tan tengah menyiram bunga-bunga yang terpajang manis dietalase-etalase took miliknya, wajahnya berseri ketika menghirup aroma wangi bunga-bunga yang ada

"kau begitu menyukai bunga-bunga itu Jongin" ucap seseorang, Jongin menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja berdiri didepan pintu masuk took miliknya

Jongin tersenyum melihatnya

"aku memang menyukainya hyung, juga karena ini peninggalan milik kedua orangtuaku yang masih ada" ucap Jongin

Luhan namja yang diajak ngobrol oleh Jongin memasuki took dan duduk disebuah bangku

"apa Sohyun masih sekolah? Seharusnya jam segini ia sudah pulang" ucap Luhan

"ia bekerja hyung, ia sudah mulai bekerja" ucap jongin, namja manis itu membereskan peralatan yang ia gunakan untuk menyiram bunga miliknya

"bekerja? Dimana?" Tanya Luhan

"ia menjadi pelayan sebuah café yang buka didekat persimpangan itu hyung" jelas Jongin

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja tanda ia mengerti, kadang Luhan begitu prihatin dengan keluarga Jongin. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua disebuah rumah dan bekerja keras mencari penghasilan untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka

Kling..

Seseorang memasuki took bunga, Jongin dan Luhan menoleh. Terlihat seorang namja berdiri didepan pintu, wajahnya tidak jelas akibat sinar matahari yang masuk kedalam toko

"apa anda Kim Jongin?" tanyanya, Jongin berdiri dan mengangguk

"ne, saya Kim Jongin. Maaf, anda siapa ya?" Tanya Jongin bingung, jika dilihat dari pakaiannya namja ini terlihat begitu berkelas dan tidak mungkin namja seperti itu mengenal dirinya

"tuan Oh ingin menemui anda, bisakah anda menemui tuan saya?" Tanya paman Cho

Jongin dan Luhan saling pandang dan akhirnya Jongin menyuruh Luhan untuk pulang. Setelah Luhan pulang, Sehun turun dari mobil dan menemui Jongin didalam toko

Kris memantau seseorang saat ini, orang yang pantau sedang berada didalam sebuah café. Apa ia pemiliknya? Ah.. bukan, orang yang ia pantau seorang pelayan

"ck.. kenapa harus aku yang memantau yeoja itu" gumam Kris

" _Kris hyung, bisakah kau memantau putri dari keluarga Kim? Aku akan menemui Kim Jongin dan membahas tentang hal ini" ucap Sehun_

" _a-apa?! Kenapa aku yang memantaunya? Kenapa tidak yang lain saja?" pekik Kris kesal, seharusnya ia bisa beristirahat hari ini. Tapi sepertinya itu semua akan sirna_

" _kau menolak? Aku akan memberikanmu banyak wakti libur jika kau mau melakukan ini" ucap Sehun_

 _Kris terdiam mendengarnya, ia hanya perlu mengawasinya bukan? Itu akan muda_

"jika bukan bertambahnya waktu liburanku, aku tidak akan melakukan ini" gumam Kris

Jongin menyajika secangkir teh untuk tamunya, ia pun duduk dihadapan Sehun

"jadi.. kenapa tuan dating kemari?" Tanya Jongin

"pertama-tama aku akan memperkenalkan diriku, aku adalah Oh Sehun. Pemimpin sebuah organisasi bernama Wind. Aku dating kesini untuk memenuhi perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orangtua kita" terang Sehun

Mata Jongin membulat mendengarnya, apa? Perjodohan? Orangtuanya?

"a-apa maksud dari itu s-semua?" ucap Jongin dengan terbata

"keluarga Kim telah berhutang kepada keluarga Oh, karena mereka tidak bisa membayar itu mereka memberikan sebuah jaminan perjodohan. Dimana perjanjian itu aku selaku putra dari keluarga Oh akan dijodohkan dengan putri dari keluarga Kim" jelas Sehun lagi

Jongin sangat gelisah saat ini, tentu ia gelisah. Ia sangat tau siapa Oh Sehun itu dan sekarang ia meminta perjodohan itu yang artinya ia akan membawa dongsaengnya pergi

"aku akan membicarakan ini dengan dongsaengku, tuan bisa pulang" ucap Jongin pelan

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti

"aku akan datang lagi kesini, permisi" Sehun berdiri dan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih diam ditempatnya

Bruk

Jongin terduduk dikursinya dengan pelan

"a-apa yang harus kulakukan" lirih Jongin

.

.

.

Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jongin? Apa ia akan memberikan dongsaengnya pada seorang Oh Sehun? Atau jalan lain?

.

.

.

A/N: Exo bukan milikku but milik orangtua mereka masing-masing. Aku author baru yang masih kaku dalam fict Boys Love. Aku harap kalian suka dengan cerita yang aku tulis untuk kalian

LEAVE YOUR RIEVIEW PLEASE 3


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Change

Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Other

Rate: PG 17

Genre: Romance, Family

Warning: Boys Love, SA (Switch Age)

A/N: This fict is my first fict Yaoi

~ ooo 0 ooo ~

Jongin terlihat gelisah dalam duduknya, sohyun yang melihat itu pun hanya menatapnya bingung

"kenapa oppa sangat gelisah? Apa yang terjadi selama aku bekerja?" Tanya Sohyun, Jongin langsung menatap Sohyun

"ne? ah.. ani, sohyun.. hm, oppa ingin bertanya padamu" ucap Jongin

"hm? Bertanya saja oppa" Sohyun hanya focus pada makan malamnya, ia juga mendengar Jongin yang sedang berbicara

"bagaimana jika kau dijodohkan?" Tanya Jongin

Mendengar itu Sohyun langsung mendongak dan membulatkan matanya kaget

"mwo? Dijodohkan? Aku tidak mau dijodohkan oppa, kenapa oppa bertanya seperti itu?" ucap Sohyun pelan, ia kaget tetu saja

Jongin yang mendengar itu semakin gelisah, bagaimana jika Oh Sehun itu datang? Bahkan Sohyun sangat menolak dijodohkan

'astaga.. bagaimana ini' batin Jongin

"sebenarnya ada apa oppa? Kenapa oppa bertanya seperti itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Sohyun beruntun, sebenarnya ia kepikiran jika oppanya seperti ini

"itu.. tadi sore di toko, ada seorang namja datang menemui oppa. Ia bilang jika ia sudah dijodohkan dengan keluarga kita dan kau satu-satunya yang oppa punya" terang Jongin

"seorang namja? Siapa?" Tanya Sohyun

"dia.. Oh Sehun" ucap Jongin pelan

Mata Sohyun membulat, siapa yang tidak mengenal Oh Sehun? Seorang pemimpin sebuah organisasi bernama Wind. Ia begitu ditakuti oleh siapapun, bahkan pemimpin Negara pun takut dengannya

"m-mwo.. aku tidak mau menerima itu oppa" ucap Sohyun

"tapi kau harus bertemu dengannya dulu sohyun, kau bisa berbicara dengannya setelah kau bertemu dengannya" ucap Jongin

Sohyun terlihat berpikir dengan ucapan Jongin

"baiklah, aku akan bertemu dengannya oppa" putus Sohyun

.

.

#Sun Florist

Hari minggu seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jongin dan Sohyun untuk membuka toko mereka lebih pagi dari biasanya

"kau letakkan saja bunganya di teras Sohyun" ucap Jongin, namja itu tengah membereskan beberapa bunga yang baru datang

"ne oppa" Sohyun meletakkan bunga matahari yang ia bawa ke teras toko, saat ia merapikan bunga itu ia melihat sebuah mobil berhenti didepan toko mereka

Seorang namja berjas turun dari dalam mobil, ia berkulit seputih susu dan terlihat tampan. Tapi melihatnya saja Sohyun hanya membuang muka

"permisi, apa Kim Jongin ada?" Tanya Sehun

"ah.. tuan sudah datang" Sohyun menoleh mendengar suara itu, ia hanya bisa memandang keduanya

.

"maaf tuan Oh Sehun, tapi aku tidak mau menerima perjodohan itu" ucap Sohyun

Sehun hanya memandang Sohyun tanpa ekspresi

"kenapa? Apa karena sekolah? Kau masih dapat bersekolah tenang saja" ucap Sehun

Yeoja itu menggeleng dan menggenggam erat tangan Jongin, ia takut tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa mereka menghadapi masalah seperti ini?

"bukan, tapi aku memang tidak mau tuan. Jangan memaksa seorang yeoja" ucap Sohyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya, bahkan ia sudah berkeringat saat ini

"aku tidak peduli itu, jika kau tidak bisa oppamu juga bisa menggantikan posisimu" ucap Sehun, mendengar itu Jongin kaget. Hey, ia namja mana bisa dijodohkan dengan namja pula?

"apa? K-kenapa jadi oppaku?"

"aku hanya ingin perjodohan ini terlaksana dan karena kau tidak mau menerimanya berati oppamu pasti bisa" ucap Sehun

Jongin terlihat bingung, jika ia menolak Sehun akan memaksa Sohyun untuk menerima perjodohan ini. Ia tidak mau dongsaeng satu-satunya merasa tidak nyaman

"aku akan menerima perjodohan ini tuan" ucap Jongin, Sohyun menoleh ketika mendengar jawaban itu

"oppa! Apa yang oppa katakan? Kenapa oppa menerima perjodohan ini?" bentak Sohyun

Jongin mencengkram lengan Sohyun dan menatap matanya, ia berusaha menyalurkan segalanya dari tatapan matanya dan sepertinya Sohyun mengerti itu

"jadi kau menerima ini Jongin?" Tanya sehun sekali lagi

"ne tuan, saya yang akan menerima perjodohan ini" ucap Jongin, Sehun tersenyum sekilas mendengarnya

"siapkan semua barang-barangmu dan kau akan tinggal bersamaku" perintah Sehun

"tinggal? Denganmu?"

"tentu saja Sohyun, pasanganku akan tinggal denganku hingga pernikahan kita diselenggarakan" ucap Sehun

Sohyun langsung menarik tangan Jongin menuju kamar

-  
Sohyun membantu Jongin membereskan pakaian miliknya, ia takut saat ini. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun pada oppanya nanti?

"kau menerima ini?" Tanya Jongin

"sebenarnya tidak oppa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu oppa" Sohyun menunduk ketika mengatakan hal itu. Jongin memeluk tubuh Sohyun dengan erat

"maaf Sohyun, selama oppa tidak ada hubungi Luhan untuk menemanimu disini. Kau tidak boleh sendirian dirumah" ucap Jongin

Sohyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"sudah, ayo kita keluar"

Sehun berdiri ketika melihat Jongin keluar dari dalam kamar, sepertinya namja manis itu sudah selesai berbenah

"kau bisa menemui oppamu dirumah Sohyun, kau masih bisa menemuinya" ucap Sehun

"apa aku masih bisa bekerja di toko bunga milikku?" Tanya Jongin

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya

"kau akan selalu bersamaku dan menemaniku Jongin, ah.. kita harus cepat, aku harus menemui client saat ini. Ayo Jongin" Sehun menarik lengan Jongin untuk mengikutinya dan menariknya masuk kedalam mobil

Jongin hanya bisa melihat Sohyun sekilas ketika memasuki mobil karena mobil itu langsung melaju meninggalkan toko bunganya

'lindungi dongsaengku' batin Jongin

.

.

Sehari sesudah Jongin meninggalkan rumah mereka tapi sohyun sudah merindukan oppanya itu. Bahkan berita perjodohan itu sudah tersebar

Kling..

"Sohyun! Apa ini benar?" Tanya Luhan, ia membawa sebuah Koran hari ini dan menunjukkannya pada Sohyun

"itu benar oppa, Oh Sehun itu meminta perjodohannya dan Jongin oppa menerima itu semua" ucap Sohyun pelan

Luhan duduk dihadapan Sohyun dan memandangnya

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan

"hah.. aku hanya mengharapkan keselamatan oppaku saja, oppa tau sendiri bukan organisasi apa yang dipimpin oleh Sehun itu? Aku takut keselamatan Jongin oppa terancam karena itu" terang Sohyun

"aku yakin jika Sehun akan melindungi Jongin, aku yakin itu" ucap Luhan

"aku berharap seperti itu"

.

.

Apa yang terjadi pada Jongin setelah ia pergi bersama Sehun?

.

.

A/N: Exo bukan milikku but milik orangtua mereka masing-masing. Aku author baru yang masih kaku dalam fict Boys Love. Aku harap kalian suka dengan cerita yang aku tulis untuk kalian

LEAVE YOUR RIEVIEW PLEASE 3


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Change

Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Other

Rate: PG 17

Genre: Romance, Family

Warning: Boys Love, SA (Switch Age)

A/N: This fict is my first fict Yaoi

~ ooo 0 ooo ~

"tanggal pernikahan kita sudah diatur oleh paman Cho" ucap Sehun, Jongin menoleh dan menatap Sehun yang duduk disampingnya

"kapan?" Tanya Jongin

Sehun tersenyum, akhirnya Jongin mau berbicara juga dengannya. Semenjak namja manis itu menginjakkan kaki dirumahnya ia tidak berbicara sama sekali

"minggu depan" terang Sehun

Jongin membulatkan matanya mendengar itu, mereka akan menikah minggu depan? Apa itu tidak terlalu

"apa itu tidak terlalu cepat Sehun?" Tanya Jongin, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan Jongin

"kurasa tidak, lebih cepat lebih baik Jongin. Jika banyak yang mengetahui ini aku takut kau akan dalam bahaya" ucap Sehun

"hm.. aku mengerti" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia memang mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Sehun itu

"Sohyun akan datang bukan?" Tanya Jongin

"tentu saja ia akan datang, Sohyun akan menjadi walimu Jongin. Kau juga harus memiliki wali" ucap Sehun

Jongin menggukkan kepalanya mengerti

"ah.. apa aku boleh mengundang Luhan hyung?" Tanya Jongin

"Luhan? Siapa itu?" Tanya Sehun

"ia yang selalu membantu kami dan ia menyukai Sohyun, jadi ia akan datang ketoko untuk menemui Sohyun" ucap Jongin

"oh.. tentu, dia boleh datang Jongin" ucap Sehun

"gomawo Sehun" Jongin tersenyum dan Sehun yang melihatnya hanya terdiam tak berkutik. Detak jantungnya berdetak tidak seperti biasanya setelah melihat senyuman itu

'apa yang terjadi padaku' batin Sehun

.

.

Sohyun tidak bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya dicafe karena harus menjaga toko bunga yang ditinggalkan Jongin, ia hanya bisa duduk sambil menunggu pembeli yang datang

Kling..

Seorang namja masuk kedalam toko

"selamat datang tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Sohyun

Kris memperhatikan wajah Sohyun, yeoja yang Sehun suruh untuk mengawasinya tapi baru sekarang ia melihatnya dari dekat seperti ini

"aku ingin membeli bunga mawar" ucap Kris

"bunga mawar? Ah berapa tangkai tuan?" Tanya Sohyun lagi, ia berjalan kearah bunga mawar yang merjejer rapi dirak

"satu buket nona" ucap Kris

Mendengar itu Sohyun langsung mengambil beberapa bunga mawar dan merangkainya menjadi sebuah buket bunga yang cantik

"ini tuan, semuanya 10000 won" ucap Sohyun

Kris memberikan uang dan mengambil buket bunga itu, ia memang disuruh Sehun untuk membeli bunga mawar yang akan diserahkan pada Jongin

"terimakasih sudah membeli ditoko ini tuan" Sohyun tersenyum dan Kris terpaku melihatnya, belum pernah ia melihat senyuman semanis itu

Kris meninggalkan toko dan langsung melesat kekantor milik Sehun untuk menyerahkan bunga mawar itu

.

#Wind Cooperation

Jongin hanya bisa terduduk didalam ruangan Sehun, namja tampan itu memang mengajak Jongin bersamanya agar Jongin tau apa yang ia kerjakan

"apa masih lama Sehun?" Tanya Jongin

"aku akan pulang sore Jongin dan ini masih siang, apa kau ingin kesuatu tempat?" Tanya Sehun

"aku ingin ketoko" ucap Jongin

Mendengar itu Sehun langsung menggeleng keras

"tidak, jika kau kesana mungkin aka nada mata-mata yang mengikutimu dan jika mereka tau kau memiliki keluarga, Sohyun akan dalam bahaya" ucap Sehun

Jongin membulatkan matanya mendengar itu

"kenapa bisa? Apa mereka selalu mengincar seseorang?" Tanya Jongin

"dengar Jongin, kau akan menjadi istriku. Menjadi salah satu keluarga Oh Sehun dan itu menjadi pintu terbuka jika mereka tau kau memiliki keluarga lain, mereka bisa saja mencelakai bahkan menculik Sohyun" terang Sehun

"mereka kejam jika melakukan itu" gumam Jongin

"karena itulah, menurutlah padaku Jongin. Kau ingin dongsaengmu selamat bukan?" bisik Sehun, namja itu memeluk tubuh Jongin dari belakang dan kembali, suara jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang

'ada apa sebenarnya dengan diriku' batin Sehun

.

.

Hari sudah malam dan Sohyun baru saja menutup tokonya, ia lelah sebenarnya. Ia begitu merindukan Jongin, biasanya Jongin akan selalu bersamanya tapi sekarang namja itu sudah tidak ada disisinya lagi

Kling..

"maaf, toko sudah tutup" ucap Sohyun

Chanyeol yang baru masuk itu terkejut mendengar suara Sohyun, ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang yeoja berdiri tidak jauh darinya

"jinjja? Padahal aku membutuhkan bunga mawar saat ini" ucap Chanyeol

Sohyun terlihat berpikir

"masuklah" ucap Sohyun mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk, Chanyeol menurut dan memasuki toko itu lalu duduk dikursi

"kau pelanggan terakhirku tuan, ini bunga mawarnya" ucap Sohyun sambil menyerahkan bunga mawar itu ke Chanyeol

Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senyuman khas miliknya, terlihat tampan memang. Sohyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya

"namamu siapa nona?" Tanya Chanyeol, Sohyun menoleh mendengar pertanyaan itu dan menatap Chanyeol dengan intens

"ah ini hanya perkenalan biasa saja nona, namaku Park Chanyeol. Kau?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi

"Kim Sohyun, itu namaku" ucap Sohyun

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja

"ah sepertinya aku harus pulang sudah malam, terimakasih untuk bunganya dan selamat malam Sohyun" namja itu langsung keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sohyun, setelah ia keluar dari toko itu ia menyeringai kecil

'kena kau' batinnya

.

#Mansion Oh

Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang sedang berada diruang kerjanya, Sehun memang sangat sibuk sekarang

"Sehun, sebenarnya siapa yang kau maksud akan membahayakan aku dan Sohyun?" Tanya Jongin

Mendengar itu Sehun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Jongin, ia berdiri dan mengiring Jongin duduk disofa bersamanya

"dia Park Chanyeol, dia adalah musuhku Jongin. Sudah lama kami seperti ini, terakhir kali aku berhubungan dengannya ketika ia menculik Baekhyun" ucap Sehun

"siapa Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin

"dia teman kecilku, Chanyeol menculiknya karena Baekhyun adalah teman dekatku dan ia tidak suka itu" terang Sehun

"lalu.. apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin lagi

Sehun menatap Jongin

"ia gila Jongin, Baekhyun gila. Selama ia diculik ia disiksa bahkan dijadikan budak oleh Chanyeol, ia namja yang tidak berperasaan yang selama ini aku kenal" ucap Sehun

Deg

"j-jadi.. S-sohyun, kita harus menyelamatkannya Sehun" pekik Jongin

"tenanglah, paman Cho akan mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Sohyun akan aman bersama paman Cho, lagian Luhan itu pasti akan menjaga Sohyun bukan?" ucap Sehun

"ah ne, Luhan hyung harus menjaga Sohyun. Aku tidak mau Sohyun kenapa-napa" gumam Jongin

Sehun yang melihat Jongin sedikit tertekan lantas memeluknya dengan erat agar Jongin dapat tenang kembali

"tenanglah, aku juga akan menjaga Sohyun untukmu" bisik Sehun

"gomawo" lirih Jongin

"sudah ayo kita tidur" Sehun menggendong tubuh Jongin menuju kamar mereka, ia membaringkan tubuh Jongin diranjang dan tidur disampingnya

Sehun dapat melihat Jongin yang sudah tertidur saat masih dalam gendongannya, ia tersenyum melihat wajah damai Jongin yang ada dihadapannya saat ini

"tidur yang nyenyak sayang" bisik Sehun ditelinga Jongin, lalu ia pun tertidur juga sambil memeluk tubuh Jongin

.

.

Pagi ini Sohyun bekerja untuk mengantarkan susu kerumah-rumah, ia sudah tidak bersekolah lagi. Memang Sehun akan membiayai sekolahnya tapi ia lebih memilih focus untuk mencari uang

"sohyun?" seseorang memanggil namanya dan ia melihat Zelo sang ketua kelas memanggilnya

"ah halo oppa, kau ingin berangkat sekolah?" Tanya Sohyun, Zelo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"kenapa kau berhenti sekolah Sohyun?" Tanya Zelo

"ah itu.. aku hanya ingin focus mencari uang, Jongin oppa sudah tidak tinggal denganku lagi jadi aku harus mencari uangku sendiri" terang Sohyun, "ah aku harus pergi, banyak susu yang harus aku antar, annyeong oppa!" Sohyun langsung melesat meninggalkan Zelo

"ada-ada saja yeoja itu" Zelo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran dengan tingkah Sohyun

"dia aman tuan" ucap paman Cho, ia sedang melaporkan keadaan Sohyun pada Sehun. Sehun menepati janjinya untuk menjaga Sohyun

Tapi paman Cho tidak melihat seseorang lagi yang mengawasi Sohyun dari kejauhan, orang itu hanya menyeringai

.

.

.

Siapa orang itu? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Bagaimana Jongin bisa mengatasi hal ini?

.

.

.

A/N: Exo bukan milikku but milik orangtua mereka masing-masing. Aku author baru yang masih kaku dalam fict Boys Love. Aku harap kalian suka dengan cerita yang aku tulis untuk kalian

LEAVE YOUR RIEVIEW PLEASE 3


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: Change

Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Other

Rate: PG 17

Genre: Romance, Family

Warning: Boys Love, SA (Switch Age)

A/N: This fict is my first fict Yaoi

~ ooo 0 ooo ~

Sohyun baru saja selesai membereskan bunga-bunga yang ada ditokonya

Kling..

"Sohyun!" teriak Jongin, Sohyun menoleh dan kaget melihat Jongin ada disana. Ia langsung menghambur dipelukan Jongin

"oppa.. aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu" gumam Sohyun

Jongin mengelus rambut Sohyun dengan lembut, ia merindukan dongsaengnya ini. Padahal baru dua hari ia meninggalkan yeoja itu dirumah

"kenapa oppa bisa disini? Dimana Sehun?" Tanya Sohyun

Yeoja itu masih belum mau memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan oppa, dia masih kurang percaya dengan namja tampan itu

"aku meminta Sehun mengantarkanku kesini untuk menemuimu, aku merindukan dongsaeng oppa satu ini" ucap Jongin

Mendengar itu Sohyun tersenyum dan terus memeluk tubuh Jongin tanpa merasa seseorang tengah memotret moment itu

'Chanyeol pasti akan suka dengan ini' batin Kris

"bagaimana dengan keadaan toko?" Tanya Jongin

"semua baik-baik saja oppa, ya setidaknya banyak pembeli yang mampir ketoko kita" terang Sohyun

Keduanya saat ini masih ada ditoko, mereka berbincang-bincang sambil menjaga toko jika ada pembeli yang datang

"apa kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu itu?" Tanya Jongin

"ne oppa, aku harus menjaga toko bunga kita bukan? Jadi aku berhenti bekerja disana, tapi aku masih mengantar susu dipagi hari" ucap Sohyun

"maafkan oppa ne, oppa akan berbicara dengan Sehun agar kau bisa tinggal bersama kami" ucap Jongin

Mendengar itu Sohyun menggeleng

"aku tidak mau oppa, jika aku disana siapa yang akan menjaga toko ini? Aku tidak apa jika harus tinggal dirumah sendirian. Oppa bersama Sehun saja" ucap Sohyun

"tapi.."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian oppa, lagian aku bekerja mengantar susu juga dikomplek sini dan itu tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah" ucap Sohyun

Jongin hanya menghela nafas pelan, ia akan kalah jika sudah berdebat dengan dongsaengnya ini. Lebih baik ia mengalah dan menyetujui keinginan Sohyun

Kling..

"Jonginnnnnnn" sebuah teriakan memasuki gendang telinga keduanya ketika pintu toko terbuka, terlihat Luhan diambang pintu. Ia pelaku teriakan itu

"astaga, oppa! Jangan berteriak disini eoh, kau bisa membuat kegaduhan" cerca Sohyun, ia memang sedikit galak jika bersama Luhan

'benar-benar pasangan serasi' batin Jongin

Namja manis itu menghampiri keduanya dan melerai mereka yang mulai beradu mulut itu

"cukup, kenapa jika kalian bertemu harus selalu bertengkar hm?" Tanya Jongin

Luhan menatap Jongin dan tersenyum jenaka

"tenanglah Jongin, jika kami bertengkar pun itu tidak beneran. Kami memang selalu seperti ini jika bertemu" ucap Luhan

"apa sih oppa, ah.. kalian mau minum apa? Akan aku buatkan minum" Tanya Sohyun

"seperti biasa" ucap Jongin dan Luhan secara bersamaan, Sohyun langsung menuju kebelakang toko untuk membuatkan kedua oppanya minuman

Melihat Sohyun sudah tidak ada diantara mereka, Jongin menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk bersamanya

"kapan kau akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu itu?" Tanya Jongin

"entahlah, aku butuh waktu yang tepat Jongin. Sohyun masih dalam keadaan seperti ini dan aku harus menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya" terang Luhan

Mereka terus membahas hal itu tanpa tau jika seseorang tengah mengawasi mereka

'ini akan mudah' batin Kris

.

"bagaimana paman Cho?" Tanya Sehun

"belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Chanyeol, tuan. Sepertinya ia belum melakukan pergerakan" ungkap paman Cho

"aku yakin jika ia bertindak, ia akan mulai dengan Sohyun. Karena menurutnya akan gampang jika memulainya dari sang yeoja" ucap Sehun

"saya akan berusaha menjaga nona Sohyun dari ancaman itu tuan" ucap paman Cho

"kau harus paman" tegas Sehun

Paman Cho pun meninggalkan ruang kerja Sehun, ia masih ada tugas lain selain menjaga Sohyun. Sehun menghela nafas pelan

"aku akan melindungi apapun yang berhubungan denganmu Jongin" gumam Sehun

.

"kapan kau akan memulainya?" Tanya Kris

"aku belum bertemu lagi dengannya, aku akan menemuinya sekali lagi dan setelah itu kita mulai rencana kita" ucap Chanyeol

Kris mengernyit mendengar itu, tidak biasanya Chanyeol menunda penculikan seperti ini. Dulu saat menculik Baekhyun, ia akan langsung melakukannya tanpa babibu

"apa kau mulai menyukai yeoja itu?" Tanya Kris

"hah? Tentu tidak Kris, aku hanya ingin mendekatinya dan membuat ia percaya padaku" ucap Chanyeol

"baiklah, kapan kau akan menemuinya?" Tanya Kris

"besok pagi dan malamnya, kita akan memulai rencana kita" ucap Chanyeol tegas

Mendengar itu Kris hanya tersenyum sinis, ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana wajah panic Oh Sehun itu ketika mengetahui dongsaeng calon istrinya telah diculik

'kau akan membayar ini semua Oh Sehun' batin Chanyeol

.

"kau baru pulang Jongin?" Tanya Sehun, ia melihat Jongin memasuki rumah dengan gontai dan terlihat lelah

"ne, aku membantu Sohyun menjaga toko dan makan malam disana. Apa kau sudah makan Sehun?" Tanya Jongin

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, melihat itu Jongin tersenyum. Ia mulai terbiasa dan membuka hatinya untuk Sehun dan sepertinya Sehun juga begitu

"kemarilah" pinta Sehun, Jongin menurut dan langsung menghampiri Sehun yang duduk disofa

Sehun langsung merengkuh tubuh Jongin dengan hangat, itu membuat Jongin menutup matanya dengan nyaman

"sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu Jongin" bisik Sehun, ia berbicara seperti itu karena ia tau Jongin sudah tertidur dalam pelukannya jadi ia bebas mengutarakan hal itu

"kau datang dan membuat perasaanku mulai berantakan Jongin" gumam Sehun

"aku akan menjaga apapun yang kau sayang, aku tidak akan membuatmu bersedih Jongin" ucap Sehun lagi

Namja tampan itu menggendong tubuh Jongin menuju kamar mereka, membaringkan tubuh mungil itu diatas ranjang

"good night~" bisik Sehun

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa Sohyun mengantarkan susu kerumah-rumah yang ada dikomplek perumahan, ia akan mengantarkan susu dan kembali ketoko untuk membuka toko

"Sohyun?" seseorang memanggilnya dan tentu saja Sohyun menoleh, ia terkejut mendapati Chanyeol yang telah memanggilnya

"oh Chanyeol oppa, kukira siapa. Pagi oppa, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sohyun

"hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu berjalan disekitar sini jadi aku menyapamu" terang Chanyeol, padahal jawaban itu tentulah tidak benar. Ia sengaja melewati tempat ini agar ia dapat menemui Sohyun

'wajahnya begitu cerah dipagi hari' batin Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Sohyun yang tersenyum itu

"apa oppa sudah sarapan?" Tanya Sohyun, mendengar itu Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia memang langsung bergegas ketika Kris memberitau kalau Sohyun sudah mulai mengantar susu

"aku belum, apa kau sudah Sohyun?" Tanya Chanyeol, yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja

'sepertinya ini ide bagus untuk pendekatan' batin Chanyeol

"bagaimana kalau kita sarapan bersama? Tenang, aku yang akan mentraktirmu makan. Aku yakin kau sangat lelah sekarang" ucap Chanyeol

"apa tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Sohyun

Chanyeol menggeleng, ia tidak akan menjawab ini merepotkan karena ini memang rencananya agar Sohyun bisa lebih dekat dengannya

"tentu tidak, kita sama-sama lapar bukan? Lebih baik kita mencari tempat untuk makan" ucap Chanyeol

'sepertinya aku harus memberitau Kris jika rencana penculikan akan dimajukan sekarang' batin Chanyeol

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengajak Sohyun untuk sarapan bersama disebuah kedai makan dan ia sudah menghubungi Kris untuk mempersiapkan segalanya di Mansion

'kau akan jatuh ketanganku, Kim Sohyun'

.

Jongin duduk dengan gelisah saat ini, entah kenapa perasaannya sangat tidak enak saat ini. Ia terus memikirkan dongsaengnya itu

"ck.. seandainya Sohyun memiliki ponsel aku bisa menghubunginya saat ini dan sayangnya kami tidak punya" gumam Jongin

Sehun yang sedari tadi duduk dikursinya menatap Jongin dengan bingung

"ada apa Jongin? Kau terlihat sangat gelisah" Tanya Sehun, Jongin menatap Sehun dan dari situ Sehun tau apa kegelisahan Jongin sekarang ini

Kring..

"ne? ada apa paman?" Tanya Sehun

" _maaf tuan saya kehilangan jejak nona Sohyun"_

"mwoya?! Bagaimana bisa? Ck.. lacak ia sekarang paman" Jongin kaget mendengar teriakan Sehun itu dan ketika mendengar kata 'lacak' perasaannya seakan makin tidak enak

"a-apa yang terjadi Sehun?" Tanya Jongin

Sehun menoleh dan kembali pada teleponnya

"kau harus bisa menemukannya paman!"

Tutt..

"a-apa yang terjadi?" ketakutan semakin menyerang hatinya, perasaannya begitu menyesakkan saat ini

"maaf Jongin.. maaf, paman Cho kehilangan jejak dongsaengmu" terang Sehun

Mendengar itu Jongin terdiam, airmata sudah mengalir dari pipinya. Sehun panic melihatnya ia berusaha menenangkan Jongin

"kita.. kita harus mencarinya Sehun!" pekik Jongin

"tentu.. kita akan mencarinya, sekarang" ucap Sehun

'kumohon, selamatkan dongsaengku' batin Jongin

.

Chanyeol melihat Sehun dan Jongin keluar dari dalam mansionnya dengan tergesa, ia menatap yeoja yang sedang tertidur dipahanya ini

"sepertinya kehilanganmu akan berdampak buruk pada Kim Jongin itu" gumam Chanyeol sambil mengelus surai lembur Sohyun

Kris yang melihat semua itu hanya terdiam

'sepertinya kau sudah jatuh cinta dengan targetmu sendiri Park Chanyeol' batinnya

.

Sehun dan Jongin bermula mendatangi toko bunga Kim dan disana mereka melihat Luhan yang hanya berdiri didepan toko

"Luhan hyung" panggil Jongin, Luhan menoleh dan terlihatlah wajah paniknya itu

"J-Jongin.. Sohyun tidak ada ditoko, sudah beberapa jam aku menunggunya disini tapi ia tidak muncul" gumam Luhan

Jongin langsung memeluk Luhan

"hiks.. aku hiks sangat khawatir hyung hiks.. Sohyun.. hik" isak Jongin

Mendengar tangisan itu membuat Sehun tidak tega, ia dapat melihat paman Cho menghampirinya

"bagaimana paman?" Tanya Sehun

"ada yang melihat nona Sohyun pergi bersama seorang namja, ia mengajak nona Sohyun untuk sarapan bersama tuan" ucap paman Cho

"namja? Disekitar sini Sohyun memiliki teman namja, namanya Zelo" ungkap Luhan

Merekapun bergegas menuju rumah Zelo untuk menyanyakan sesuatu karena mereka tau jika rumah Zelo termasuk rumah yang mendapat susu dari Sohyun

"Sohyun? Ah aku melihatnya tengah berbincang dengan seorang namja didepan rumahku, kupikir namja itu temannya jadi aku tidak mengusik mereka" terang Zelo

"seperti apa cirri-ciri namja itu?" Tanya Sehun

"ia tinggi, kalau dipikir tingginya 185an gitu. Ia memiliki senyum yang lebar dan rambutnya berwarna coklat" ucap Zelo

Deg

Mata Sehun membulat mendengar cirri-ciri itu, ia sangat mengetahui cirri-ciri yang disebutkan oleh Zelo

"sial!" umpat Sehun

"k-kenapa Sehun? A-apa kau mengenali cirri-ciri itu?" Tanya Jongin karena ia sempat mendengar umpatan Sehun tadi

"dia Chanyeol! Namja itu Chanyeol, Jongin! Kita harus cepat menemukan Sohyun sebelum semuanya terlambat" ucap Sehun

Mendengar itu membuat pertahanan Jongin runtuh seketika, ia begitu panic saat ini

.

#Mansion Park

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Sohyun diatas ranjangnya dengan pelan, tidak lupa ia memborgol tangan Sohyun keatas agar yeoja itu tidak dapat bergerak

"sayang sekali manis, kau akan berakhir ditempat ini" gumam Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Sohyun dengan lembut

Seringainya masih terpantri diwajah tampannya

.

.

.

Apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan? Bisakah Sehun dan Jongin menemukan keberadaan Sohyun dan menyelamatkannya?

.

.

.

A/N: Exo bukan milikku but milik orangtua mereka masing-masing. Aku author baru yang masih kaku dalam fict Boys Love. Aku harap kalian suka dengan cerita yang aku tulis untuk kalian

LEAVE YOUR RIEVIEW PLEASE 3


	5. PENGUMUMAN

PENGUMUMAN! 

Kepada readers yang menunggu chapter selanjutnya, maaf atas keterlambatan update. Dikarenakan jaringan internet yang tidak ada selama seminggu ini tidak bisa mengudate chapter selanjutnya.

Chapter 5 akan saya update setelah tgl 7 mei, dikarenakan kelulusan. Maaf atas keterlambatan ini

~ LiHyun ~ 


	6. Chapter 5

Tittle: Change

Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Other

Rate: PG 17

Genre: Romance, Family

Warning: Boys Love, SA (Switch Age)

A/N: This fict is my first fict Yaoi

~ ooo 0 ooo ~

"eungh~" Sohyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan, pengaruh obat bius itu sudah hilang dan Sohyun mulai sadar dari tidurnya

"e-eh? D-dimana aku?" pekik Sohyun ketika ia melihat tempat yang sangat asing untuknya, ia dapat merasakan tangannya terangkat dan terborgol rapi

Ceklek

"oh kau sudah bangun manis?" Tanya Kris

Sohyun kaget melihat Kris disana dan ia lebih kaget ketika melihat siapa yang ada dibelakang Kris saat ini

"k-kalian.." bisik Sohyun

"kau kaget sayang? Haha.. selamat datang dineraka hm" ucap Chanyeol, seringai mengerikannya semakin terlihat dibibirnya

"m-mau apa kalian?" Sohyun sangat takut saat ini, ia berharap siapapun dapat menolongnya

'oppa, tolong' batin Sohyun

.

"saya sudah melacak keberadaan Park Chanyeol, tuan" ucap paman Cho, Sehun menoleh dan menghampiri paman Cho

"dimana dia?" Tanya Sehun

"saat ini ia ada didalam mansion miliknya dan bersama Kris" terang paman Cho

"Kris.. oh pengkhianat" gumam Sehun

Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan meminta penjelasan atas semua ini

"dimana? Dimana Sohyun berada?!" teriaknya, ia begitu takut saat ini. Ia takut kehilangan dongsaengnya

"tenanglah sayang hm.. kita akan menemuka Sohyun secepatnya" ucap Sehun

"aku tidak bisa tenang Sehun! Keadaan dongsaengku dalam bahaya saat ini, bagaimana aku bisa tenang?!" teriak Jongin, ia begitu takut terjadi sesuatu pada dongsaengnya. Ia benar-benar takut saat ini

Mendengar teriakan Jongin dengan sigap Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat

"ne ne.. aku akan mencari Sohyun, tapi kau harus mau makan ne? gimana kau mau mencari keberadaan Sohyun jika kau tidak memiliki tenaga?" ucap Sehun

"hah.. baiklah, aku akan makan Sehun, setelah itu kita harus mencari keberadaan Sohyun" ucap Jongin

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, ia keluar kamar mengambil makanan untuk Jongin

"ini makanlah" ucap Sehun, namja tampan itu meletakkan nampan makanan didepan Jongin. Jongin mulai memakan makanannya

"Sehun, ceritakan semuanya padaku. Kenapa Chanyeol sampai seperti ini padamu" ucap Jongin

"baiklah"

* * *

" _Kyungsoo, maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu, kau tau bukan jika aku tidak menjalin percintaan? Jadi aku tidak bisa menerimamu" ucap Sehun_

" _t-tapi Sehun.. tidak bisakah kau merubah pemikiranmu itu? A-aku.. aku sangat mencintaimu Sehun" ucap Kyungsoo, ia bahkan sudah mengeluarkan air matanya dihadapan Sehun_

 _Sehun hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan prihatin_

" _tapi maaf Kyungsoo, aku tidak bisa. Kau bisa pergi dari rumahku" ucap Sehun, setelah mengatakan itu Sehun langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menangis disana_

" _hiks.. Sehun! Kau akan tau akibatnya" gumamnya_

 _Setelahnya Kyungsoo menghilang dari rumah Sehun_

* * *

"seperti itu?" Tanya Jongin

"ne, aku tidak tau apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol sampai Chanyeol membenciku seperti ini" ucap Sehun

"kita harus tau cerita Chanyeol seperti apa, jika berbeda dari kenyataan berarti yang salah disini bukan dirimu melainkan Kyungsoo yang memanipulasi ceritanya" ucap Jongin

"entahlah"

.

.

"kenapa.. kenapa oppa begitu membenci Sehun?" Tanya Sohyun, keadaan disana mulai membaik. Chanyeol menghentikan semua keinginannya untuk mencelakai Sohyun

"membencinya? Kau ingin tau?" Tanya Chanyeol

Sohyun menganggukkan kepalanya, ia ingin tau kenapa Chanyeol memiliki rasa benci pada Sehun

"begini.."

* * *

 _Chanyeol sedang menunggu Kyungsoo, dongsaengnya itu belum pulang. Padahal sudah malam dan sekarang sedang hujan_

 _Brak_

" _Kyungsoo! A-apa yang terjadi padamu?" Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo yang basah kuyup didepan pintu rumah_

" _h-hyung~ a-aku.."_

" _siapa yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini Kyungsoo! Jawab hyung!" bentaknya_

" _S-Sehun.." lirih Kyungsoo_

 _Gigi Chanyeol bergeletuk mendengar nama itu, ia mengenal Sehun karena Kyungsoo selalu menceritakan tentang namja itu padanya_

" _sudah jangan pikirkan lagi tentang namja itu, kau harus membersihkan dirimu sekarang" ucap Chanyeol_

 _._

 _Tok.. tok.._

" _Kyungsoo? Hyung membawakanmu makanan.." hening, hanya hening yang didengar oleh pendengaran Chanyeol sekarang_

" _aneh.." Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan tidak melihat siapapun disana, hanya ada suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi_

 _Perasaan Chanyeol sangat tidak enak sekarang, ia meletakkan nampan diranjang Kyungsoo dan membuka paksa pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci dari dalam. Ia melihat Kyungsoo tergeletak dilantai dengan pergelangan tangan yang tersayat, darahnya sudah mengalir akibat keran air yang masih mengalir_

" _Kyungsoo! Yak.. apa yang, Kyungsoo!" teriak Chanyeol_

 _Namja tinggi itu memeluk tubuh dingin Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi_

" _tenang Kyungsoo, aku akan membalaskan dendammu pada namja itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya bahagia" geram Chanyeol_

* * *

"begitu.." ucap Chanyeol

"dongsaeng oppa bunuh diri karena Sehun? Tapi oppa bahkan tidak tau apa yang terjadi dirumah Sehun" ucap Sohyun

"dia namja brengsek Sohyun, kau harus menjauhinya dan membawa oppamu itu pergi dari kehidupannya" ucap Chanyeol

Sohyun menatap Chanyeol

"oppa harus tau bagaimana cerita dari sisi Sehun. Jika kau tidak tau masalahnya, kau akan terus membenci Sehun tanpa tau kesalahan Sehun" ucap Sohyun

"dia salah Sohyun, namja itu salah. Dia sudah membuat Kyungsoo bunuh diri" geram Chanyeol

"lalu.. apa hubungannya dengan Kris?" Tanya Sohyun

Chanyeol menatap Sohyun dan menggenggam tangan Sohyun dengan erat

"Kris hyung sangat mencintai Kyungsoo dan ketika ia tau Kyungsoo bunuh diri karena Sehun, ia jadi membenci Sehun juga dan mencoba untuk membalaskan dendam Kyungsoo" ucap Chanyeol

Brmm..

Chanyeol dan Sohyun dapat mendengar suara mobil dari dalam kamar

"itu bukan suara mobil Kris, lalu siapa?" gumam Chanyeol

"itu.. suara mobil Sehun" ucap Sohyun

.

"kau yakin ini rumah Chanyeol?" Tanya Jongin

"aku tau rumahnya Jongin, Kyungsoo tinggal disini bersama Chanyeol jadi pasti Chanyeol tinggal disini juga" ucap Sehun

"baiklah"

Ceklek

"wah.. ada apa gerangan seorang Oh Sehun datang kerumahku?" Tanya Chanyeol, namja itu berdiri didepan pintu rumah mewahnya

"dimana Sohyun?" Tanya Jongin

"woah.. jangan buru-buru dulu manis, dongsaengmu itu baik-baik saja bersamaku" ucap Chanyeol

"sebenarnya apa maumu? Jika kau ingin membalaskan dendammu itu jangan libatkan orang lain, cukup aku saja" ucap Sehun

Chanyeol menarik lengan Sohyun agar berdiri disampingnya, Jongin bisa melihat dongsaengnya memang baik-baik saja

"aku ingin tau, apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo dirumahmu waktu itu" ucap Chanyeol

Sehun terdiam

"Kyungsoo menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan aku menolaknya secara baik-baik, aku tidak membentaknya bahkan aku tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali" ucap Sehun

Sohyun menoleh melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang tidak bisa dibaca saat ini

"aku tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiran Kyungsoo sampai memutuskan untuk bunuh diri, yang jelas aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku menolaknya secara halus" jelas Sehun

"jadi.. Kyungsoo yang berbohong disini?" gumam Chanyeol

"mungkin oppa, sekarang berbaikkanlah dengan Sehun" ucap Sohyun, Chanyeol menatap Sohyun untuk meminta kepastian

"tidak ada kebohongan dalam mata Sehun, Chanyeol. Berbaikkanlah" ucap Sohyun

"baiklah" ucap final Chanyeol

Sehun sebenarnya kaget karena Chanyeol begitu penurut pada Sohyun, karena seingatnya Chanyeol itu orang yang keras

"tidak bisa!" teriak sebuah suara

Keempatnya menoleh dan mendapati Kris yang berteriak, ia berdiri diantara keduanya dengan mata nyalang. Ia menggenggam sebuah pisau yang membuat Jongin ketakutan, ia sangat trauma dengan sebuah pisau

"sudahlah Kris, dendam kita salah selama ini. Kyungsoo yang sudah membuat kita dendam seperti ini Kris" ucap Chanyeol

"tidak Chanyeol, menurutku Kyungsoo bunuh diri karena namja ini!" geram Kris

Sehun yang tau jika tubuh Jongin bergetar terus melindunginya dibelakang

"tenanglah" bisik Sehun

"a-aku takut Sehun" gumam Jongin

Sohyun sadar dengan keadaan oppanya, ia sangat tau oppanya sangat trauma dengan sebuah pisau karena dialah yang membuat Jongin trauma akan pisau

"tolong hentikan ini Kris, kau hanya sia-sia melakukan ini" ucap Sohyun

Kris geram mendengar suara itu

"lebih baik kau diam" ucap Kris

"maaf jika aku membuat Kyungsoo bunuh diri, tapi aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun pada Kyungsoo" ucap Sehun

"diam!" Kris geram dan langsung berlari kearah Sehun, melihat itu Sohyun berlari kearah Sehun dan Jongin. Chanyeol kaget melihat itu

"hentika-akh!"

Kris, namja itu ingin menghujam pisau miliknya kearah Sehun tapi namja itu langsung menghindar sambil melindungi Jongin. Tapi pisau itu malah mengenai Sohyun

"ANDWEEEE!"

.

.

.

Siapakah yang berteriak? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Penasaran? Tunggu chapter terakhirnya

.

.

.

A/N: Exo bukan milikku but milik orangtua mereka masing-masing. Aku author baru yang masih kaku dalam fict Boys Love. Aku harap kalian suka dengan cerita yang aku tulis untuk kalian

LEAVE YOUR RIEVIEW PLEASE 3

A/N: Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, semoga chapter ini kalian suka


	7. Chapter 6

Tittle: Change

Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Other

Rate: PG 17

Genre: Romance, Family

Warning: Boys Love, SA (Switch Age)

A/N: This fict is my first fict Yaoi

~ ooo 0 ooo ~

jongin terlihat sangat terpukul sekarang, mereka bertiga Jongin, Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang berada dirumah sakit saat ini

" _ANDWEEEEE!" Jongin dan Chanyeol berteriak ketika pisau yang ada ditangan Kris menancap sempurna diperut Sohyun_

" _a-akhh.." seketika tubuh Sohyun jatuh ketanah dan tidak sadarkan diri. Kris kaget melihatnya, sasarannya adalah Sehun tapi kenapa Sohyun yang harus terkena pisau miliknya_

" _bajingan!" Chanyeol dengan sigap menghampiri Kris dan memukulnya dengan kencang, Jongin menghampiri Sohyun dan memeluk dongsaengnya itu tanpa peduli bajunya akan kotor_

" _hiks.. jangan.. jangan tinggalkan oppa hiks.. andweee,, Sehun.. k-kita harus membawa Sohyun kerumah sakit sekarang hiks" isak Jongin_

 _Mendengar itu Sehun dengan sigap menuju mobil miliknya, Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Sohyun masuk kedalam mobil Sehun_

" _aku akan kerumah sakit, kau?" Tanya Sehun_

" _aku harus membawanya ke kantor polisi terlebih dahulu" ucap Chanyeol_

 _Akhirnya Sehun menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit sedangkan Chanyeol, ia membawa Kris kekantor polisi untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya itu_

Ceklek

"b-bagaimana keadaan dongsaeng saya dok?" Jongin langsung member pertanyaan itu ketika dokter keluar dari ruang operasi

"operasinya berjalan dengan lancer, luka yang ada diperut nona Sohyun memang dalam tapi itu tidak mengenai organ pentingnya jadi tidak berbahaya" terang dokter

"syukurlah" gumam Chanyeol

"t-tapi dia baik-baik saja kan dokter?" Tanya Jongin lagi

"tidak ada cedera yang serius jadi nona Sohyun akan sadar beberapa jam lagi. Kami akan memindahkannya kekamar inap" ucap dokter

Mendengar itu Jongin merasa tenang, ia tidak akan kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya

"Sohyun akan baik-baik saja sayang" gumam Sehun ditelinga Jongin, mendengar gumaman itu wajah Jongin terasa panas. Chanyeol yang melihat itu terlihat jengan dengan pasangan yang ada dihadapannya ini

.

.

"ini minumlah" Sehun memberikan sekaleng coklat dingin pada Jongin, keduanya sedang berada dikantin rumah sakit. Soal Sohyun tentu Chanyeol yang menjaganya dan ada Luhan disana

"gomawo Sehun" Jongin menerima kaleng coklat itu dengan senang hati

"urusan ini sudah selesai sayang, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Sehun, mendengar pertanyaan itu Jongin terdiam

"tidak bisakah menunggu Sehun? Sohyun masih berada dirumah sakit dan tidak mungkin aku akan meninggalkannya" ucap Jongin

Sehun tersenyum, setidaknya Jongin mau menikah dengannya walau harus menunggu Sohyun keluar dari rumah sakit

"sebaiknya kita kembali kekamar Sohyun" Sehun menggandeng tangan Jongin menuju kamar inap Sohyun

"aish jinjja, bisakah kalian tidak membuatku tertawa? Rasanya sangat sakit oppa" ucap Sohyun

"hahah maaf.. maaf.." Luhan masih bisa tertawa disela-sela pembicaraannya, Sehun dan Jongin yang barus masuk itu terlihat bingung

"ada apa ini?" Tanya Jongin

"ini oppa, Chanyeol oppa dan Luhan oppa membuatku tertawa, itu rasanya sakit oppa. Mereka tidak mau berhenti tertawa" adu Sohyun

"kalian berdua ada-ada saja" ucap Sehun

Sohyun menatap Sehun yang ada didepannya, merasa diperhatikan Sehun juga menatap Sohyun yang terus memperhatikannya

"hm.. apa ada yang salah Sohyun?" Tanya Sehun

"ani oppa.. cepatlah menikah dengan Jongin oppa" ucap Sohyun, Jongin terdiam dan mencerna setiap kata yang dikatakan oleh dongsaengnya

Apa ia baru saja meminta Sehun untuk cepat menikahinya?

"k-kau.. memanggilku oppa?" ucap Sehun

Sohyun tersenyum

"tentu saja kau oppaku juga, jadi aku harus memanggilmu oppa" ucap Sohyun, Jongin memeluk Sohyun dengan erat

"aku ingin melihat oppaku bahagia sebelum aku pergi dari kota ini oppa" ucap Sohyun

"kau benar-benar akan pergi bersama Chanyeol?" Tanya Jongin

"oppa ingin aku sukses kan? Aku ingin belajar lagi oppa, Chanyeol oppa berjanji padaku untuk dapat belajar kembali" ucap Sohyun

"gomawo Chanyeol" ucap Jongin

"tenang saja Jongin, aku akan membantu Sohyun terus" ucap Chanyeol

.

.

Akhirnya setelah 3 hari dirumah sakit Sohyun dapat pulang, ia tinggal bersama Sehun dan Jongin karena tentunya Jongin tidak mengizinkan dongsaengnya itu tinggal sendirian lagi

"apa kau bahagia sayang?" Tanya Sehun

Keduanya saat ini tengah berada dihalaman belakang rumah, Sehun sudah mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Jongin yang akan diadakan besok. Cukup Sohyun, Chanyeol, Luhan dan paman Cho yang ada diacara mereka

"aku bahagia Sehun, sangat bahagia" ucap Jongin pelan, ia letakkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun dan memejamkan matanya tenang

"pastor akan datang dan meresmikan hubungan kita sayang" ucap Sehun

"apa kau terpaksa melakukan ini? Maksudnya apa kau terpaksa menerima pernikahan ini?" Tanya Jongin

Sehun terdiam dan sedikit menerawang masa lalu dimana ia sempat menolak perjodohan ini tapi akhirnya ia mendedikasikan untuk menerimanya

"dulu memang terpaksa, tapi sekarang aku menerimanya karena aku mencintaimu sayang. Bukankah kau juga?" Tanya Sehun

"perjodohan ini ditujukan untukmu dan Sohyun, bukan denganku" ucap Jongin

"tapi kau membantu Sohyun dan akhirnya kita benar-benar bersama bukan?" ucap Sehun

"ne kau benar" Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Sehun, ia sudah jatuh cinta pertama kali ketika melihat mata jernih Sehun

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan kearah Sehun, ia juga menutup matanya. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti bibir itu menempel pada bibir Sehun

Sehun tersenyum mendapat ciuman itu, ia hanya diam. Ia ingin merasakan ciuman pertamanya dengan orang yang ia cintai tanpa nafsu sedikitpun

"aku mencintaimu Sehun" ucap Jongin

.

.

"Oh Sehun, bersediakah anda menerima Kim Jongin sebagai suami anda, dalam suka maupun duka?"

"saya bersedia" ucap Sehun mantap

"Kim Jongin, bersediakah anda menerima Oh Sehun sebagai suami anda, dalam suka maupun duka?"

"saya bersedia" ucap Jongin

"kalian sudah rersmi menjadi sepasang suami" ucap pastor

Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum, Sehun mencium bibir Jongin pelan menandakan jika hubungan mereka memang sudah resmi sekarang

Sohyun, Chanyeol, Luhan dan paman Cho yang melihatnya turut gembira, paman Cho paling bahagia. Ia gembira jika tuannya dapat menemukan pasangan hidupnya

"selamat tuan" ucap paman Cho, namja paruh baya itu memeluk Sehun dengan erat

"terima kasih paman, berkat paman juga aku dapat menemukan pasangan hidupku" ucap Sehun

Sohyun langsung memeluk Jongin dengan erat begitu juga dengan Jongin, ia akan merindukan dongsaengnya ini

"selamat oppa~ berbahagialah dengan Sehun oppa ne" ucap Sohyun

Chanyeol juga menghampiri Sehun dan merangkulnya

"selamat bro, kau bukan single lagi sekarang. But, you have a wife right now" ucap Chanyeol, Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya

"pastikan kau juga menyusul hm.." bisik Sehun pada Chanyeol

"dengan..?" Tanya Chanyeol

"tentu saja dengan Sohyun, aku tau kau menyukainya ah ani.. mencintainya bukan? Pastikan kau menyusulku" ucap Sehun dengan pelan

Mendengar itu Chanyeol hanya tersenyum

"berbahagialah" ucap Chanyeol

.

Sehun dan Jongin baru saja pulang, mereka habis mengantar Sohyun dan Chanyeol kebandara. Keduanya akan pergi ke Beijing

"kau bahagia bersamaku?" Tanya Sehun

Jongin memeluk Sehun dengan erat dan tersenyum

"tentunya aku bahagia sayang~" ucap Jongin

"karena kita hanya berdua saat ini, ayo kita buat anak hm?" goda Sehun, mendengar itu wajah Jongin memerah dengan cepat

"yak.. Sehunniee" Sehun dengan cepat menggendong tubuh Jongin dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar

Well sepertinya kita mau apa yang akan terjadi pada Jongin setelahnya

END

Akhirnya ff nya selesai juga ^^ terima kasih pada para readers yang setia membaca ff ini, walau banyak kekurangan yang ada kalian tetap mau membacanya ^^

Jika ff ini diberi sequel adakah yang mau?

REVIEW juseyo~^^

~ Lihyun23~


End file.
